A Thousand Years
by silverbellbaby
Summary: After going thru a bad breakup with Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back & admits he's in love with her & wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? More info inside. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Artist: Inspired by the singer Christina Perri**

**Characters: Klaus/Caroline/Tyler/Elena/Rebekah/Elijah**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup with Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back & admits he's in love with her & wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? More info inside. R&R.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing for 'Klaroline' on Vampire Diaries. A friend of mine told me she is a fan of 'Klaroline' so I thought I'd try writing a story on the 'couple' but I'm adding Tyler into it to create drama. Every story needs drama, right? LOL. I will be adding some characters when needed, but the main characters are shown at the top of the page. Tyler is still Caroline's ex on the show and in this story, but he won't be shown in every chapter unless needed. I know Klaus is no longer on the show, technically, but to be honest, I'm not too happy with the direction the writers are taking Klaus/Tyler/Caroline, so I will be putting my own spin on how I think it should go. Another thing you should know: even though on 'The Originals' Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' child, it won't be in my story. Meaning, there will be no Hayley, no baby. I realize not everyone will like this story, but I'm hoping you will at least give it a chance because who knows? You may end up liking it. I apologize in advance if I don't write the characters of Klaus & Rebekah very well. I have watched VD since the beginning, but it doesn't mean I'm an expert on every character's history. I don't watch TO, so I have asked my friend who enjoys 'Klaroline' for her help on information pertaining to the shows' past. I have a beta for this story as well as my other VD stories and I plan on having her proofread/correct any errors before I post each update. Any mistakes you see are on me, NOT my beta or my friend who enjoys the two shows. Here is my schedule for posting that I'm hoping to keep and it's the same way for my other VD stories and my Twilight story, which is I will try post a new chapter every couple of weeks (probably every 3 weeks). The reason for that is so I have time to write the updates and for my beta to read them and offer her opinions as well as if I have to make any changes. I realize this may make some of you frustrated, but please keep in mind that when you have other stories going on at once (as you can see on my profile page), it takes time to write & type the updates. At least that's how I do it. I have lots of ideas in my head regarding this story, but it's a matter of writing them into chapters. As for the story, unless I need to make any changes to fit my story, most of what happened so far on the show stays. But if I had a chance to write for the characters, this is how I would do it. If you ever have any questions or concerns, please feel free to send them my way. I love getting reviews as I appreciate knowing what you like/dislike about the story. I accept constructive criticism but I ask that you be respectful about it. No writer is perfect as we all make mistakes. If any of your questions/concerns pertain to future storylines, I will let you know. This story is for your enjoyment as well as one of my friends who personally likes 'Klaroline'. I hope you like the outcome. I don't own VD, but do the plot.**

**This is a AH Klaroline/Tyler story. I am planning on using the show's history for the characters, but I will not be bringing the violent actions surrounding them. This story will be about supernatural creatures dealing with real human hang ups that attach themselves in relationships. As for my writing style, you will notice it's different than other stories on this site. Before you ask me to write a different way or complain about it, please know that this is how I write. If you have any questions or if a scene is confusing, please ask me and I will happily explain it. I would rather you ask me than be confused during the story and be frustrated and walk away. Thank you for listening and sorry for the long A/N.**

*****History of my Story*****

**Caroline Forbes thought she had the perfect life. A great loving boyfriend, fantastic friends, Whitmore College she enjoys going to, and a caring mother. She didn't think it could get any better. But that all changed when the love of her life decided that revenge against a former enemy was more important than being with her. Her world and her heart was shattered, especially when she pleaded with Tyler Lockwood to choose her, but he admitted to her that his need for revenge against an enemy was more important than staying in Mystic Falls and continuing a relationship with his girlfriend. It's not that he didn't love her because Tyler did. He loved Caroline more than anything. But ever since Klaus not only kept him from being with Caroline for what felt like an eternity, but also turned him into a vampire/wolf like he was and hurt everyone he cared about, including drowning Tyler's mother, Tyler vowed to seek revenge. He didn't really have anything against Klaus, but the day he showed his true colors and not showing any remorse about it, Tyler couldn't take it anymore. Sure, Klaus made the ultimate sacrifice in the end by giving Caroline a graduation present she wanted most in the world, which was allowing Tyler to return to Mystic Falls so he could be with Caroline.**

**Klaus never came out and admitted it, but he has always had feelings for Caroline. Were his feelings for her love? That he honestly didn't know. One thing was for sure: he's never met anyone like Caroline before. He wasn't sure if she knew his true feelings. If she did, she never said anything. Truth of the matter is, he's never even admitted it to himself. He knew full well if he ever admitted such a thing, he would be vulnerable to Caroline or anyone else who wanted to try hurt him. There was no way he was going to give anyone that hold over him. He had no intentions to reveal anything. As far as he was concerned, Caroline Forbes was just another woman, a free spirited woman. He knew she had no trouble telling it like it is. He couldn't help but be amused by the blonde. She was never shy about expressing her feelings or showing her emotions. What he didn't plan on however, was his feelings taking control. He didn't plan on his feelings for Caroline becoming so powerful in the end that he had no choice but to do something about it. The question he needed to ask himself was...**_**what**_** was he going to do about it? And what happens when his enemy decides his feelings for his ex are too powerful to let go? Will all hell break loose? Read on to find out how it all unfolds.**

**Chapter 1**

(It has been a few months since college at Whitmore started. Months since high school ended for Caroline Forbes. High school was the best time of her life. She made excellent grades, everyone loved her spirit and the fact that she didn't care what people thought of her. Caroline wasn't stuck up or anything, but she always treated people with respect. Her classmates as well as her close friends didn't always like it that the blonde spoke her mind and was blunt about it. But with Caroline Forbes, what you saw was what you got. Her best friend, Elena Gilbert, just laughed at her friends' choice of words sometimes. But in the end, Elena loved her like a sister)

(When Caroline graduated from high school, she was ready to have the time of her life for the summer before college officially started. She planned on going to parties, hanging out with friends, and just living life before college responsibilities came knocking at her door. She got along great with her mother. She was in love with Tyler Lockwood and knew in her heart they were destined to be together. Everyone had their faults. No one was perfect. But to Caroline, Tyler was because he never tried to change her and loved her for her. He accepted her, faults and all)

(Caroline knew that ever since the whole thing with Klaus went down, Tyler wouldn't still be the same guy she met years ago. But what she didn't expect was Tyler choosing to leave her to seek revenge against his enemy for ruining his life. She was pissed off at Klaus for what he did to Tyler and was often tempted to kill him herself. The way Klaus turned Tyler and taunted him over things. No woman should ever feel anything for Klaus. As a matter of fact, every woman should hate him. But there was one woman who didn't hate him. One woman who, no matter how much she tried, couldn't bring herself to feel rage towards him. That woman was Caroline Forbes)

(Caroline knew what kind of a person he truly was. She knew all of his faults and wanted to hate him more than anything, especially after what he did to her boyfriend. Well, her ex boyfriend that is. Maybe it was his killer smile or his personality. Klaus had a mind she wasn't sure she ever fully understood. Or maybe it was those killer abs. She never admitted it to Elena or Tyler, but every time she saw Klaus' muscular body without his shirt on, she smirked in embarrassment that she could stare at them for hours. She knew she shouldn't think like that, especially when she was with Tyler. Tyler was hot, too. He had a body most guys in their school would kill for and she acknowledged that Tyler had a sexy six pack)

(But there was something about the way Klaus looked. Why was she drawn to him? She knew it was wrong to do so, but when she and Klaus were engaged in a heated argument, she showed her flirtatious side. There were some things she could do around Klaus that she couldn't do with Tyler all the time and that was flirting. Sure, she flirts with Tyler and he did it back, but it was different with Klaus. Klaus made her feel things that she never felt with Tyler. Klaus pushed her to her limits where Tyler didn't always do that)

(Caroline was so in love with Tyler that she imagined a future with him, but no amount of pain could be described the day Tyler told her he couldn't be with her. Not because he fell out of love with her. But because his need for revenge outweighed his love for her. She didn't want him to go, but she knew she had to let him go. When she realized he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, she broke up with him. The pain she felt in that moment was unbearable. Tyler was in pain, as well, and it killed him to say goodbye, but in the end, he chose to leave Mystic Falls...and Caroline)

(Caroline and Elena are currently in their dorm room trying to decide what to wear for the party that's being held on the campus. Caroline has always liked to be daring and encouraged her friend to do the same. Caroline admires her clothing and it stuck between a strapless mini dress and a v shaped t-shirt with a black short skirt. She faces Elena, who is looking in her closet for something to wear)

Caroline: "What screams 'I want to have a good time tonight'?"

(Elena turns around to face her friend and laughs at her choices)

Elena: "You mean what screams 'I want to have a good time and if I get laid, it's even better'?"

(Caroline rolls her eyes at Elena, causing her friend to laugh even harder. Caroline looks like she's offended by that and pouts)

Caroline: "Okay, you're _not_ helping when you say that."

Elena: "Why? Because I can read your mind? Car, I know you're not going to this party just so you can get laid, but don't you think it's time you get over him and move on? I know you will always love Tyler, but it's clear he's not coming back."

Caroline: (glaring at Elena) "Trust me, I _am_ moving on." (smiles) "That's why I'm going to these parties...to meet new people."

(Elena briefly holds her hands up in defeat and chuckles)

Elena: "Okay, okay, you win." (clears her throat) "As much as I love Tyler as a friend, he shouldn't have left."

Caroline: (scoffs) "Yeah, he was an asshole who chose revenge over his relationship." (shakes her head angrily) "I'll never understand that." (hands on her hips) "I mean, I understand he was pissed at Klaus over everything, but it's like he didn't want to fight for our relationship."

Elena: (raises her eyebrows) "He is an asshole, Car. I definitely agree with you on that." (shakes her head) "He doesn't deserve you."

Caroline: (seriously) "I need to get over Tyler Lockwood. If he was willing to just toss what we had away, then I should do the same."

Elena: (smiles) "There you go! And don't worry, girl, there are plenty of hot guys at the party." (smirks & shrugs) "You'll have your pick at them."

Caroline: (shakes her head) "I'm not looking to have another relationship after what happened with Tyler. I'm not ready for that." (smirks) "But it doesn't mean I can't have a good time." (shrugs) "I mean, who knows what the night will bring?"

Elena: (nodding) "True. I mean, no one is expecting you to have another relationship so soon, but there is nothing wrong with enjoying yourself."

Caroline: (smiles) "You're right! I'm done with relationships for awhile. I need to focus on myself."

(As the two friends turn their attention back to their choice of an outfit that they're trying to pick out, Caroline's mind wanders. She looks away slightly when she remembers one of the last things Klaus told her)

Klaus: "He's your first love. I intend to be your last."

(Caroline all of a sudden gets nervous and her heartbeat accelerates. She blinks a few times before a confused look appears across her face. Why the hell was she thinking about Klaus all of a sudden? She hasn't seen him in months, after he allowed Tyler to come back to her. Caroline quickly shakes her head and plays with the article of clothing in her hand. There was no reason, no reason at all for her to be thinking about Klaus. Granted, he allowed Tyler to come back to be with her, but that doesn't change the fact that he did a lot of horrible things to the people she cared about. She shouldn't be thinking about him. As a matter of fact, she shouldn't give him another thought. Caroline shakes her head and clears her throat, determined to focus on the party tonight. But her mind quickly goes back to the one person she told herself to not think about. The one person she vowed to steer clear of. And the one person she told herself she did not have feelings for. Thankfully, her thoughts were interrupted when Elena spoke to her)

Elena: "What do you think of this?"

Caroline: (puzzled) "Huh?"

(Caroline quickly turns around to see the outfit Elena has in her hands, which is a red tank top and a dark blue skirt. Caroline gets the picture of what Elena asked her from the way she's looking at her. Caroline smiles and speaks)

Caroline: "You'll look great in that. You'll make all the guys swoon." (smirks) "And maybe even break a few hearts in the process."

(Elena laughs before putting the outfit on her bed. Caroline turns her attention back to her outfit choices)

Elena: "I'd go with the strapless mini dress."

(Caroline quickly turns around, confused at Elena's statement. She explains what she meant by pointing at her choice between the two outfits she had shown Elena earlier. Caroline looks at the mini dress briefly and can't help but silently laugh. She playfully rolls her eyes and thinks her best friend almost has a dirty mind like her...almost)

(Meanwhile, at Klaus', he is going through some old photo albums of his ancestors. Earlier that day, he ran some errands and needed some relaxation afterwards. As he is looking at the photo album, his mind wanders. Lately it's been wandering to the same place. Well, technically to the same person. No matter how many times he has tried, he can't escape his fantasies. He has tried to control where his thoughts take him, but he realized a long time ago that he couldn't. He has tried meeting other woman and sleeping with them to forget his thoughts or force them to go away. That doesn't work. He has tried numbing his feelings away or getting drunk to forget. But that doesn't work, either. Every damn thing he could think of, he has tried, but to no avail. He has told himself to quit thinking about her, to quit imagining what it could've been like had they gotten together in the end)

(He shook his head in frustration and angrily closes the photo album before quickly getting up from his seat. He breathes deeply as he goes to his liquor table and pours himself a glass of scotch. He looks straight ahead for a few seconds before focusing on his drink. He stares at the glass in front of him and takes a few slow, deep breathes before finally taking a drink. Instead of only taking a drink, he gulps the entire glass down. He looks back at the glass, which is now empty. He can't escape the fit of rage that's been building inside him any longer. He growls loudly, screaming as he throws the glass against the wall, halfway across the room, it shattering into pieces. He doesn't notice that while he threw the glass halfway across the room, he had an audience)

Person: "Someone has a lot of anger he's been holding on to."

(Klaus, who is breathing heavily, angrily turns his head slowly to see who is speaking to him, revealing Rebekah)

Klaus: "Go the fuck away."

(Rebekah walks slowly towards him)

Rebekah: "You seem to forget that I live here, too."

Klaus: (shrugs) "Doesn't mean that you have to be in the same room as me."

Rebekah: (sighs) "It wouldn't matter if I was in the same room as you or a different room because you'd be doing the exact same thing."

(Klaus looks at his sister with a confused look. He shakes his head and shrugs with a clearly pissed off look)

Klaus: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rebekah: (raises her eyebrows) "So you're going to clearly deny it?"

(Klaus rolls his eyes in frustration)

Klaus: "What the fuck are you talking about, Rebekah?"

Rebekah: (sighs) "Oh, come on, Klaus. It's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

(Klaus shakes his head and sighs as she goes to sit on the couch and gets comfortable)

Rebekah: "You may be able to fool other people, but you should know by now that I'm not one of those people. You can deny it all you want, but it's clear you've been thinking about her." (raises her eyebrows) "Am I right?"

(Klaus turns around to face his sister and glares at her)

Klaus: "I am _not_ thinking about her to quit trying to fill my head with lies."

Rebekah: (laughs) "Oh, please, Klaus. You know me better than that. Do you really think that's what I'm doing?"

(Rebekah shakes her head as she crosses her arms and clears her throat)

Rebekah: "I don't need to put any thoughts in your head because you're doing just fine on your own."

Klaus: "You really are a bitch, you know that?"

(Rebekah gets off the couch and walks to her brother, looking at him with a serious face, and points at him)

Rebekah: "You can call me all the names you want, Klaus, but we both know the real reason you've been acting like a jackass the last couple of months and it's _not_ because you're just your usual self. You're always rude, but lately, you've been a lot worse." (raises her eyebrows) "Do you want me to say the reason why you're acting like this or do you want to do the honors?"

(Klaus looks at Rebekah directly in the eyes)

Klaus: "I don't care what you _think_ you know, _Rebekah_, but I wouldn't go there if I were you."

Rebekah: "You and I both know I do need to go there, dear brother."

(As Klaus looks away from his sister and slowly walks to the edge of his desk, putting his hands on the desk with his back towards her, Rebekah speaks)

Rebekah: "Maybe it's time you spoke with Caroline Forbes again."

**Chapter 1 Done**

**Chapter 2 Preview: 'Caroline gets a mystery caller'**

**Thank you for reading. Please keep in mind that it's only the first chapter, but I'm hoping you are enjoying yourself so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated as they tell me how I'm doing so far. Please let me know if you want another chapter posted as your reviews tell me what to do. I wasn't sure if you wanted a preview for the next update. I will do my best to add previews at the end of each chapter. My question for you is...do you like the previews or do you prefer I keep them out? It's totally up to you. Let me know in your reviews. Thank you. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Artist: Inspired by the singer Christina Perri**

**Characters: Klaus/Caroline/Tyler/Elena/Rebekah/Elijah**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup w/ Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back & admits he's in love with her & wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? R&R.**

**Chapter 2**

(Klaus has his back towards his sister. He was a little surprised, to say the least, at what she suggested. He scoffs lightly, but continues to stay quiet. Rebekah notices this and speaks after a minute)

Rebekah: "You're quiet."

Klaus: "What the hell do you expect me to say?"

Rebekah: (shrugs) "For starters, you can admit that she's been on your mind for awhile now, months actually."

(Klaus slowly turns around to face Rebekah and leans against his desk, crossing his arms)

Klaus: (stares at her) "I admit nothing. I have not talked to her in months, I have not thought about her, and I have no intention of seeing her." (shrugs) "Just because I'm having a bad day doesn't mean it's because of her."

Rebekah: (raises her eyebrows) "Oh, no?"

(Rebekah walks slowly to her brother)

Rebekah: "Granted, you've been your usual bad self, but for the most part, you're pleasant." (tilts her head) "But since you left Mystic Falls, no one has wanted to be around you."

Klaus: (tilts his head & shrugs) "You're here, aren't you?"

Rebekah: "True." (raises her eyebrows) "But I'm also the one that has always called you out on your crap."

(Klaus glares at her before walking away from her)

Klaus: "I don't know what you _think_ you know, Rebekah, but I have no intentions whatsoever of speaking to Caroline Forbes. She means nothing to me."

(Klaus goes to his liquor table and pours himself a drink. Rebekah turns around and rests her hands on the edge of the desk, leaning against it)

Rebekah: "Really? Are you saying you have _no_ feelings for her? Because, right now, I find that hard to believe."

(Klaus quickly looks at his drink before taking a drink. Afterwards, he rests the glass on the table in front of him)

Klaus: (angrily) "I don't give a rat's ass what you believe, dear sister. You've always had a tendency of letting your mind wander and you're doing that right now. Why don't you go pry into someone else's mind and leave me the hell alone?"

(Rebekah walks slowly to Klaus while he takes another drink)

Rebekah: (smirks) "Oh, come on, brother. It's always been so much fun getting into your head." (sighs) "Besides, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she's in your head." (squints her eyes) "Which I find weird considering you have your pick at all sorts of women." (tilts her head) "After all, how many have you bedded so far?" (chuckles softly) "I've lost count."

Klaus: (rolls his eyes) "Why don't you worry about your own sex life and quit worrying about mine?"

Rebekah: (nodding) "Oh, trust me, I have." (smirks) "But it doesn't mean I can't tease you."

(Rebekah pats Klaus on the back)

Rebekah: "Oh, come on, brother. You know perfectly well I could care less about who you sleep with. But what I _do_ wonder about is whose face you picture when you're with them."

(Rebekah turns her brother so he's facing her and she looks at him seriously)

Rebekah: "And you and I both know whose face you imagine it being...even if you won't admit it."

(Klaus looks at Rebekah in the face angrily)

Klaus: "I will say it one more time and then I want the subject dropped. Got it?"

(Klaus roughly takes her chin into his hand to show her he means business. Rebekah is surprised by his roughness but doesn't let it show)

Klaus: "I have no desire for Caroline Forbes. I brought Lockwood back to her for a reason and that reason is because she loves him and he her. It's not my fault he chose revenge over her. If he were smart, he would realize his mistake before she truly does move on...and no, it won't be with me."

(Klaus rudely lets go of Rebekah's chin)

Klaus: "Now, get the hell out of here before I really _do_ want to hurt you."

(Rebekah is tempted to respond to his violent threats, but decides against it as she's seen that look, that deadly look, before. One time she's seen it was when he allowed Tyler Lockwood to go back to Caroline and even though he refuses to admit it, he kept him away from her for a number of reasons, but one of those was that Klaus had feelings for the woman he claimed he wanted nothing to do with)

(Meanwhile, at the party on the college campus, Elena and Caroline are dancing with two guys. The ladies can't resist the urge to dance flirtatiously with their respected dates. After what seemed like hours, the girls are ready to take a break and get something to drink. After walking to the punch bowl, they each pick up a glass with punch in it and take a drink)

Caroline: (smiles) "This has got to be the most fun I've had in...I don't even know how long."

Elena: (giggles) "This has definitely been a night to remember." (smirks) "Not to mention how hot those guys were."

(Caroline gives Elena a look)

Caroline: "Gilbert, get your mind out of the gutter."

Elena: (laughs) "Oh, come off it, Car. Are you telling me you weren't thinking the exact same thing?"

(Caroline takes a pause from her drink and can't help but look at Elena with a guilty face, causing her friend to smirk)

Elena: "_Now_ who has their mind in the gutter?"

(Caroline playfully scoffs and pushes Elena, causing her to look at her in slight shock. Caroline tilts her head and raises her eyebrows)

Caroline: "Now, who's creating trouble?"

(The ladies can't help but giggle as they continue to drink their beverage. All of a sudden, Caroline's mini purse starts vibrating. Caroline looks at her purse weirdly before putting her drink down on the table. Elena looks at her with a questionable look before speaking)

Elena: "What's wrong?"

Caroline: "I think someone is trying to call me. I put my phone on vibrate before we left."

Elena: (dryly) "Why did you even bring it?"

(Caroline gives Elena a look)

Caroline: "In case someone needed to get a hold of me if it was important."

(As Caroline gets her phone out of her purse, Elena tries to see who it is but can't tell)

Elena: "Who is it?"

Caroline: (shakes her head, confused) "I don't know. It says 'blocked number'. I don't get too many of those."

Elena: "Well, you won't know who it is until you answer it."

(Caroline presses the 'talk' button on her phone before putting it to her ear)

Caroline: "Hello?"

Person: "Caroline?"

Caroline: (puzzled) "T-Tyler? Is-Is that you?"

Tyler: "Yeah, it is. I need to talk to you."

**Chapter 2 Done**

**Chapter 3 Preview: 'What does Tyler need to tell Caroline?'**

**Another chapter done! How have you liked the story so far? I realize it's only the second chapter, but I was just curious if you had any thoughts you'd like to share? I love hearing from others on what they think so far, so I hope you'll consider reviewing. Thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying yourself. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited so far. I hope more of you will continue to do so, so I know whether this story is worth continuing. I want to know if you feel whether this story is good/bad. It puts a smile on my face when I hear from you. Thank you. Here is the next update.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Artist: Inspired by the singer Christina Perri**

**Characters: Klaus/Caroline/Tyler/Elena/Rebekah/Elijah**

**Summary: After going thru a bad breakup w/ Tyler, Caroline vows to stay away from relationships. But will that change when Klaus comes back & admits he's in love with her & wants her back? He's always said he'd never change who he is for anyone. But will he finally decide to change for her? Will she choose him or the ex who comes back to town to claim her again? R&R.**

**Chapter 3**

(Caroline has a puzzled look across her face while she has the phone up to her ear. Why the hell would Tyler be calling her now, after all this time? What the hell could he possibly have to say to her that she would want to hear? She honestly didn't know what to think, what to make of it. She hasn't spoken to Tyler Lockwood in months, since they broke up. Well, technically, since she broke up with him. He made it clear he cared more about revenge than her. At first, she's pissed because after all this time, he finally calls, saying he needs to talk. Talk about what? That he misses her? That he thinks about her still? How the fuck could he still be thinking about her, still be missing her, when he's at...wherever the hell he is? She shouldn't give him the time of day, any of her time when she wouldn't be surprised he doesn't give her any of his. But, against her better judgment, she decides to)

(She looks at Elena, who is looking at her impatiently wondering if she heard her friend correctly. If Caroline really said Tyler's name. Caroline just nods in response so Elena knows who it is. Caroline turns her attention back to the phone call and has a somewhat questionable look on her face. Yes, she told Elena Tyler was on the other line, but maybe she heard the person wrong. Caroline clears her throat and speaks into the phone)

Caroline: "T-Tyler? Is that you?"

Tyler: "Yes, it's me."

(Caroline looks puzzled when Tyler confirms it's him. She didn't know why he would be calling. Well, she was about to find out)

Caroline: "Why-Why are you calling?"

Tyler: "To warn you."

(Caroline leans her head back briefly in response with a questionable face. Why would he be warning her? What could it be about? She didn't understand)

Caroline: (confused) "What are you talking about?"

Tyler: "When was the last time you spoke to Klaus?"

Caroline: "Kl-Klaus? What does he have to do with anything?"

Tyler: "Answer me, Caroline. When did you last speak to him?"

Caroline: "Before college started. Or right at the beginning. Somewhere around there. Why?"

Tyler: "I think you're in danger."

(Caroline looks at her phone weirdly. What the hell? How the hell could she be in danger? She hasn't spoken to Klaus in months and when she did, he let Tyler be free to return to her. Now, all of a sudden, she may be in danger? She shakes her head, trying to figure out what's going on)

Caroline: (sighs) "Tyler, I-I don't understand. Why would I be in danger? I haven't seen, heard, or talked to him in months. The last time I had any type of communication with him was when he dropped the war between you two so you could be with me."

Tyler: "That's the thing. I don't think he really ever ended the war between us. I-I think I'm being followed and the only thing I can think of is that it's because Klaus still has feelings for you and wants you back so he wants me out of the way to accomplish that."

(Caroline has a weird look on her face as she just heard what Tyler said. Klaus has never given her any hints on any feelings for her. As a matter of fact, he clearly told her he didn't love her. Sure, Klaus always flirts around her, but that's because she did it first. She figured he just gave her attention to piss off her ex. Caroline sighs and briefly closes her eyes before putting the phone up to her ear again)

Tyler: "Car-Caroline? Did you hear me?"

Caroline: (nods) "Yes, I heard you. What I don't understand is why you think Klaus would have someone following you or why I would be in danger. Klaus wants nothing to do with me, Tyler." (scoffs) "Neither do you. As a matter of fact, he broke the war or ended the war between you two so you could be with me." (angrily) "But you didn't care, did you? No, you didn't give a fuck about that! You were free to be with me and you fucking chose your stupid need for revenge over me! I don't expect you to just forget everything you've been though, Tyler, but when someone ends a war with you, I highly doubt he'd come after you as a way of putting me in danger. You had your chance, Tyler! You could have chosen to have a life with me! But no, you were a selfish asshole who had to go chasing after something that's not there. Yes, Klaus did some bad things. I'm not excusing that. But you're not perfect either."

Tyler: (sighs deeply) "Don't you think I know that, Car? Huh?" (frustratedly) "I love you! I always have! That's never changed! But I can't forgive and forget what he did! He hurt my family and us and for that he needs to pay!"

(Caroline sniffles and tries to fight the tears that are threatening to fall. She wipes the few tears that are currently on her cheeks)

Caroline: "Yeah, well, you're forgetting one thing. One important thing."

(Tyler sighs over the phone. It killed him that she was hurting like this, but he fully believed that he was doing the right thing...for him and for her)

Tyler: (softly) "What's that?"

Caroline: (tearfully) "Klaus isn't keeping you away from me, Tyler. He's not the one who chose to make you stay away...not anymore. Yes, he did at the beginning. But right now, the only one who is keeping you away from me...is you. Don't call me again, Tyler."

(Before Tyler can respond to Caroline, she hangs up the phone. She cries as she puts her phone back in her purse as a worried Elena looks on)

Elena: (frantically) "What did he say? Caroline, what did that asshole say to you? You were talking so fast and with the noise, I couldn't hear."

(Caroline turns her head to face Elena, who tries to comfort her friend. Before another word is spoken, Caroline runs away from Elena in tears)

Elena: (shouts) "Caroline, wait!"

(Elena sadly watches Caroline leave the party. Elena looks ahead and angrily thinks out loud, full of rage)

Elena: "Goddamn you, Tyler! What the fuck did you say to her?! If I ever see you again, I swear to god, you'll pay for hurting her!"

(Elena turns in the direction where Caroline left and runs after her friend. Meanwhile, at Klaus' house, Rebekah is at the liquor table having a drink while looking straight ahead. She looks down briefly before hearing a pair of footsteps walking in the hall. They stop in the hallway door)

Person: "You wanted to see me?"

(Rebekah turns her head to see who is in the doorway, revealing Elijah)

Rebekah: "Hello, brother."

Elijah: (nods) "Hello, sister. Not that I mind coming to New Orleans, but it's been awhile since I've been here. I figured it must have been important if you summoned me."

(Rebekah nods in repliance while Elijah casually walks to his sister. He folds his arms and tilts his head, looking at her)

Elijah: "What's in this regards to?"

Rebekah: (deeply sighs) "Our brother. He needs our help."

**Chapter 3 Done**

**Chapter 4 Preview: 'Rebekah and Elijah discuss Klaus'**

**So, how did you enjoy this update? I hope you're enjoying the story. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Any thoughts on what Rebekah & Elijah will discuss regarding their brother? What'd you think of Caroline & Tyler's conversation? Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review! Until next time!**


End file.
